


My lucky day

by Kisa_Sumino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Oh My God, Please Forgive me, What Was I Thinking?, i was taking a shower when i made up this story, i will not continue this maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_Sumino/pseuds/Kisa_Sumino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi goes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lucky day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just suppose to be a one shot but if people want me to continue this then i might. This was suppose to be a tsukkiyama fic but it turned into a oikyama fic. Welp what can you do. Also it doesn't matter at what time this takes place.

  
  
It was a hot that day when Yamaguchi decided to go out shopping. He originally wanted to invite Tsukki but he didn't want to bother him. He might be studying or just busy in general. Wiping his forehead, he walked little ways he had from the train station. He was a bit nervous walking around so many people but he manged somehow. Finally, he arrived at the sports store which was packed. _Was there a special? Must be my lucky day!_  He thought to himself excitedly.   
  
"I need new knee pads and shoelaces."  
  
He checked his list in case he forgot something. He casually looked around a bit. Many of the men there looked a bit scary to him so he kept his distance. Looking around he found the rack full of shoelaces. He smiled happily as he saw a two for one special.  
  
"I should buy one for Tsukki!"  
  
He took couple steps forward but immediately halted. His eyes widen in horror. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"It-It's him.."  
  
Yes, lo and behold, The Grand King, Oikawa was shopping for some new shoelaces as well.   
  
Okiawa made plans to go out to do some shopping. Maybe pick up some girls. Both sounded good to him. Anything to cure his boredom. Should he be practicing? Yes but he hardly gets any days off so he took the chance to head out.   
  
Yamaguchi shrank back but had a spite look in his face. He hid behind the rack of sweaters, knowing he looked weird to others.   
  
"I need those shoelaces but..."  
  
Oikawa had quite the serious look on his face despite the carefree look he always had. He was memorized by the feature on his face. Sure he looked handsome but not as handsome as Tsukki of course. _Wait what am i thinking?!_ Yamaguchi had a mission and his objective was right in front of him. He took couple deep breaths to mentally prepare himself. He wasn't scared per say but did not want to get involved with him. Not after what he did to Tsukki. The memory were clear as crystal as he recalls the first match they had. That anger alone was enough for him to push himself to walk past him.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
He said quietly as possible and reached or 2 random shoelaces. As he spun around his arm was caught.   
  
"Oh it is you. With the freckles."  
  
Today was definitely not his lucky day.   
  
"P-P-Please let go."  
  
He said as he tugged his arm not looking at him. He was recognized? How? They never once spoke to each other.   
  
"You're from Karasuno right? Where's your friend with the glasses? Are the others here as well?"  
  
Just him mentioning Tsukki was angering him. He roughly pulled his arm away and began to walk. His heart beating like crazy.  
  
"He's not here!"  
  
Oikawa was taken a back but simply smiled.   
  
"Now now no need to be hostile."  
  
_Just ignore him._ He thought to himself. But it seemed that Where he went, Oikawa was there. Was he doing it on purpose? _No way...It is a sports store so he must be looking around too...Just at the same places as me._ He sighed as he bent down to examine the knee pads he needed. There were several different brands.  
  
"Which ones are good...Hmm..."  
  
Grabbed every other pair, he compared to see which would be the best. Another pair was brought to his attention.  
  
"These are pretty good. Especially if you don't play much."  
  
It was _him_ again! What did he mean by "Especially if you don't play much." There was an awkward silence between the two. Putting back the knee pads away he shot up and walked away.   
  
"Aren't you going to buy them?"  
  
"I don't need 'em!"  
  
He reached the front counter. He could always buy the rest of his stuff some other day. Placing the pair of shoelaces down, another pair was set beside his.   
  
"Huh?! What are-"  
  
"This will be together" Oikawa was pulling out his wallet.    
  
Speechless, Yamaguchi couldn't really processes what was happening. First he insults him not he's buying them for him??  
  
"Here ya go!"  
  
He hated that damn smile of his. He snatched the shoelaces and walked away.   
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
_Ignore him!_  
  
"Hey freckles?"  
  
"MY NAME IS YAMAGUCHI!"   
  
That really took a lot out of him since he was already running out of breath. Oikawa on the other hand began to chuckle.   
  
"Sorry i didn't to mean to make you mad. Here, let me formally apologize for my rudeness."  
  
He pointed at a fast food joint and began to walk. Yamaguchi stood his ground. Was he going to follow or run?  
  
"What's up? I just want to talk."

 

-*-

 

"Are you sure you just wanted fries? You're not even eating them."  
  
Oikawa on the other hand was chowing down. Yamaguchi just stared down at his fries. His to go bag beside it.   
  
"So fre- I mean Yamaguchi hows practice for your team?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
_Such a short reply._ Oikawa studied the shy boy up and down. He looked tense that's for sure. No eye contact at all. Isn't he suppose to respect his upperclassmen? Why is he bugging the poor kid? Maybe Iwaizumi ditched him last minut and needed something to kill his boredom? Who knows. He sure as hell knew that messing with the kid was pretty funny.  
  
"So what's your position again?"  
  
He was startled as Yamaguchi's fists slammed down on the table.  
  
"Did you invite me just to make fun of me?!?"  
  
"Nothing of the sort! I'm just a curious is all."  
  
Not believing him, he sighed as he tried to respond. He couldn't be rude to his upperclassmen.  
  
"Pinch server..." he said in a hush tone.  
  
"Oooh! That's interesting. Your team must really have faith in you huh?"  
  
That completely caught Yamaguchi of guard.  
  
"Oh..I guess." He couldn't help but smile. Thinking Tsukki trusted him like that was enough to bring a bigger smile on his face.  
   
Oikawa froze as he witness such a beautiful smile. He leaned forward as his hand slightly touched the other boy's cheek.   
   
"You look cuter when you smile you know."   
   
The two froze. Yamaguchi's shocked face and Oikawa trying to think of something clever to say. Yamaguchi sprung up out of his chair.  
  
"What are you even saying!?" He immediately regret coming with him. "Th-Thank you for the fries but i really must be going!"   
  
"Wait don't throw those away!"  
  
"I'm taking them home!"  
  
Oikawa sipped on whatever soda he had left and followed behind Yamaguchi.   
  
"Won't the fries get soggy if you don't eat them soon."  
  
"I like them soggy."  
  
He quickened his pace but the Grand King still manged to catch up to him.   
  
"Hm that's weird."  
  
"Well sorry for being weird!"  
  
"Yamaguchi why are you mad? I've treated you to a meal sorta. I thought we were even?"  
  
Yamaghuchi reached for his wallet and held out money. "Here."  
  
"What no i just-"  
  
The two of them sighed. What was even going on? These two hardly even knew each other. Kageyama would have yielded to his senpai. That shorty would have run away by now yet this boy was fighting back. He was reallly interested in this boy.  
  
"I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to insult you in anyway." Oikawa was telling the truth and Yamaguchi knew it.  
  
"Please just leave me alone. I have to get home. It's getting late."  
  
Yamaguchi continued his pace as he leave's the King behind. Was Oikawa really defeated? Girls would kill for a chance to be with him. Right? Maybe that was the problem. He wasn't a girl.   
  
"YAMAGUCHI!"  
  
He jumped as his name as shouted. It was the Grand King himself, running towards him.   
  
"Huh!? Huh!?" He looked around as he try to remain calm.  
  
"Exchange numbers with me."  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
"Please."  
  
Oikawa fetched for his phone as he held it up to the boy. Yamaguchi fidgeted for a bit but got his phone out.   
The numbers were registered. Yamaguchi put his phone away as he waited for Oikawa to do the same bu the kept staring at his phone. Awkward, he cleared his throat.   
  
"If-If that;s all you wanted then..."  
  
"Oh right. Sorry um see you later."

 

-*-  
  


The next day was after school practice. Yamaguchi was completely exhausted. What happened yesterday and all the texting he was doing with the King. It started with a simple apology followed by forgiveness then lead to interests. He didn't fall asleep until 4 in the morning. What on earth was he texting a rival school? Would anyone be mad if they find out??? That sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't tell anyone not even Tsukki. He got changed and before closing his locker, he revived a message for you-know-who.  
  
O: I'm at practice and Iwa-chan is already yelling at me ;A;   
  
Y: Oh boy! Good luck!  
  
He chuckled as he thought about Oikawa being scolded.  
  
O: lol thanks. Good luck at practice ٩( ╹▿╹ )۶  
  
Y: Let's both work hard.  
   
He simply smiled at his phone. What the hell is going on.   
  
"Yamaguchi? Hurry up you're going to be late."   
  
Tsukki was holding the door open. He threw his phone in his bag and ran out. "Sorry Tsukki!"  
  
"Who were you texting?"  
  
"Huh?!? Me texting no way! Why do you ask?"  
  
Yamaguchi could not lie in front of Tsukki. Tsukki simply played along.   
  
"I was about to call out to you but you kept on typing and smiling at your phone."  
  
"Oh it's nothing! Let's hurry now!"  
  
Tsukki was very curious. Especially for the fact that the person Yamaguchi is talking to is making him blush so freely like that. He had to find out. Normally he wouldn't bother with such things but no one was getting near Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is sloppy or any mistakes. I just kept thinking about this and could not get this out of my head. I actually might not continue this.


End file.
